


Caught in the Act (Part Three)

by Morningstar96



Series: Caught in the Act [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lots of sweet phsycial and emotional intimacy, Smut, Soft love-making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar96/pseuds/Morningstar96
Summary: Kara pressed their foreheads together, grinning and blushing like an idiot. ‘You’re the worst.’‘I’m still in your bed, though.’‘You got me there.’Last part of Caught in the Act!It's a direct continuation of part two, where our star-crossed lovers finally succumb to their burning attraction to each other. The world is hard, so this fic is soft and sweet to compensate a little





	Caught in the Act (Part Three)

Lena slid her arms down Kara’s sides, revelling on the feel of soft warm skin beneath her fingertips. It’s been a long time since she was in this position, and her body ached for more. She hummed in approval when Kara lowered herself, pressing their bodies flush, and Lena stifled a faint moan at the feeling of their bodies pressing together.

‘You’re _so_ beautiful,’ Kara panted in her ear, before kissing along her jawline.

Lena ran her fingers through soft golden locks and began grinding her hips up, encouraging her lover to keep going. Her own hands wandered further, sweeping down Kara’s narrow hips; she let her hands rest there, idly tugging at the edge of her jeans to suggest she wanted them off.

Kara raised her hips in response, allowing Lena to unzip her jeans and start pulling them off, her hands cupping the curve of Kara’s ass all the while. They got distracted by making out for a while, and then Kara impatiently tugged off her jeans and threw them to the floor. Lena’s heart skipped at the sight of her powerful thighs; she trailed her hands along them, making Kara moan in her mouth. She felt so languid and warm with Kara’s solid weight pressing down on her, and she couldn’t seem to get enough- maybe it had just been too long since she’d taken someone to bed, maybe she was severely touch-starved, but she didn’t want this to end.

‘Take my clothes off,’ she managed to huff out between kisses. ‘I want to feel all of you.’

Kara obliged, peeling away and backing up to take a good long look at her before reaching back down to pull off her shirt. She blinked rapidly, mouth making a small O and a flush coming over her cheeks.

 _‘Wow,’_ she breathed, eyes definitely glued to her chest.

Lena gave a coy smile. She reached up and hooked an arm around Kara, idly playing with the hero’s bra strap. ‘Kind of figured you’d be a boob girl,’ she teased. ‘Which works out well, because so am I.’

Kara pressed their foreheads together, grinning and blushing like an idiot. ‘You’re the worst.’

‘I’m still in your bed, though.’

‘You got me there.’

Lena unhooked Kara’s bra, kissing her fiercely; she felt Kara doing the same, and when she slipped her bra off, she moaned at the feeling of their naked breasts pressing together. Lena kissed all along Kara’s jawline, and when she got to her throat she felt Kara’s breath catch. She kissed down and then curled her tongue in the divet between her collarbones, drawing a whine from Kara.

‘Lena…’ Kara husked, almost rolling back in pleasure.

Lena urged her up onto her knees, allowing her better access to her chest. She held Kara at the waist, hands running up and down her spine, and started kissing and licking at her bare sternum. She could feel Kara’s breath shake in her lungs, could hear her murmur faint curses as she mouthed at the top of her breasts, bringing her hands around to properly cup them. Lena stifled a moan at the weight of Kara’s breasts in her hands, at the Kryptonian curses meeting her ears, at Kara’s hands gripping her hips for stability. Lena finally took a nipple in her mouth, humming in pleasure at the soft taste of her skin.

‘Fuck,’ Kara gasped, swallowing back a groan. Her hands came up the back of Lena’s head, stroking the soft hairs there, and Lena sighed pleasurably at the sensation.

Lena pushed forward- or maybe Kara leaned back- and the next she knew, she was lying on top of Kara and overtly playing with her breasts. She felt Kara squirm restlessly beneath her, panting softly and canting her hips up in a semi-regular rhythm. Lena grinned, her face still nuzzled in Kara’s boobs, and ground her pelvis down; Kara loosed another faint whine, and the stroking at the back of Lena’s head became a little more frantic.

‘Tell me what you want, Kara.’

She heard the sharp intake of breath, the tightening of Kara’s hands around her hair. ‘Mouth?’

Lena flicked her tongue over Kara’s nipple again. ‘An excellent choice, darling.’

‘Just- just be careful, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.’

‘I trust you,’ Lena said simply.

‘Okay.’ Kara relaxed, and stretched herself out in an overt display of submission. The sight made something vaguely primal awaken in Lena, and she just had to stop and admire her lover for a few moments before finally pressing her lips to the area beneath Kara’s breasts. She trailed down, licking a broad stripe up her firm abs. She felt Kara’s muscles twitch; Lena gripped her hand reassuringly, and glanced up to meet bright blue eyes before continuing down her path. She kissed Kara’s hips, licked along the slightly jutting bone of her pelvis, and made her way to the soft insides of her strong thighs, taking her time to lavish affection on the quivering hero beneath her. She licked along the stretchmarks she found there, and smiled at the soft hairs tickling her nose. She could smell Kara’s arousal now, and it took everything in her to not dive in right then and there. She wanted to take this slow, to make Kara feel loved and relaxed.

‘Lena, please,’ Kara groaned, hips canting up.

Lena pulled back to admire her work. She’d left lipstick marks and small hickeys everywhere, streaking Kara’s smooth skin with red and brown. She flushed at the delicious sight of Kara spreading her legs further, giving her a full view of the wetness between them. She smiled fondly at the stretchmarks she’d licked along, somehow awed that an alien goddess like her bore something as simple and mundane as those fine red marks.  

‘I’ve got you,’ she whispered assuringly. Lena finally went back on her belly, hooked an arm around Kara’s left thigh, and leaned in.

Kara was slick with arousal- enough for Lena to know that she’d prepared her well. Her breath hitched at the heady taste and scent as she kissed her labia gently, drawing away with arousal coating her lips. Lena made eye contact with Kara, who looked punch-drunk and possibly ready to faint from need.

‘Lena, stop teasing,’ she groaned, lips open in a soft pant.

Lena gave her most devilish smile, and licked hard up her wet slit. Kara moaned; Lena glimpsed her clenching the sheets as she kept licking, and could feel the thighs bracketing her head begin to tremble with suppressed energy. She closed her eyes and dived in deeper, barely holding back a moan at Kara’s taste. She raised her arms to lie on Kara’s belly; their hands met, and Kara gripped tight as Lena slowly, achingly licked and kissed and swirled her tongue around her clit. She pushed her tongue inside, resulting in a broken sort of moan from her lover, and arousal was beginning to drip down her chin. She’d only done this once before, years back in her last year of college, and she was even more painfully turned on now than she had been back then; she let go of one of Kara’s hands, and brought it down between her own legs.

‘You are so good,’ she panted between long licks and her own self-ministrations, ‘you are so good. You protect the city every day, you work so hard and love so much.’ She gave a particularly firm lick, pulled Kara’s clit gently into her mouth and _sucked_ even as a whine built in her throat from her own pleasure- ‘You deserve to be loved in return. Let me help you forget your worries- let me make you come.’

She could already tell it wouldn’t take long at all to get off, not when she was this aroused. She whined into Kara’s pussy, face scrunched up with pleasure, and she could _feel_ Kara’s orgasm coming in hard- the hero’s moans became more frequent, and Lena was half-delirious from her own incoming orgasm- Kara grinded into her face and her high moans as she came were possibly the most erotic thing Lena had ever heard. She kept determinedly licking and sucking as more arousal coated her face. Her fingers sped up, and she didn’t need much longer- she kept her face right where it was, kept kissing the sensitive skin in the junction of Kara’s vulva and thigh, and that intimacy was all she needed; her movements became jerky and she cried out as she gave into one of the most powerful orgasms she’d had in a long time.

She rested her head on Kara’s hip, humming softly as she felt strong hands stroke through her hair. They fell into a comfortable silence, just feeling each other breathe and lying languidly on the soft bed.

After a while, Kara slowly pulled her up; Lena gladly took the hint, crawling up until she lay flat on top of her lover, sighing at the feeling of their chests pressing together again.

‘Hi,’ Lena said, grinning up at her.

Kara tugged her up just a little further; Lena carded her fingers through Kara’s hair, and leaned down for a session of deep, unhurried kisses. The heat of the previous love-making had smouldered down to an intimate warmth, and Lena could stay like this just kissing her for a long time, possibly for the rest of eternity. Lena kissed deeply and earnestly, trying desperately to convey her complete adoration and love for her best friend; for when words failed her, as they did now, she found that physical affection was the best way to get her point across. Perhaps it meant even more than her words, since she rarely let people get this close in the first place. Kara seemed to feel it; she moaned softly as their tongues slid and curled, and she kept a tight grip on Lena’s waist as if afraid she’d leave. Her hands slid beneath Lena’s pants to caress her ass, making Lena groan with pleasure. Lena let her head drop to rest on Kara’s chest, and started peppering kisses all along her sternum. Kara chuckled at the ticklish sensation, which made Lena grin and kiss her more. But Kara got the last laugh when she slipped her hands further down, catching the wetness there.

‘Someone’s wet for me,’ she teased, eyes sparkling with the sort of mischief Lena didn’t get to see very often.

‘Yes, well, you do tend to have that effect on people.’

Kara gave a lopsided smile. ‘Flattery will get you everywhere.’ She dragged a finger down her slit, making Lena’s hips jolt. She released a shuddering breath, and lifted herself up a little and spread her legs so Kara could have better access. She teased a finger around her entrance, collecting a frankly embarrassing amount of arousal, and started spreading it around until Lena was holding back a high keening sound. Her spine arched as she grinded into Kara’s hand, she gasped when she felt Kara lean up to pepper kisses on her exposed belly- within a few minutes the desperate hot coil deep within her snapped, and she was coming hard around Kara’s fingers. The obscene slick sounds kept going as Kara continued her firm stroke, bringing Lena down before finally drawing away. Lena watched, hypnotised, as Kara brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked off the arousal. She didn’t break eye contact the whole time, and Lena whimpered. Kara must have seen the blazing need in her eyes, because she cocked an eyebrow and said, ‘Do you want more?’

Lena just nodded mutely, unable to tear her gaze away.

‘Come up,’ Kara encouraged, tugging at her thighs to indicate Lena should crawl further up her body. It didn’t take much to get the message.

‘Are you sure?’ Lena said, blushing. She hadn’t done _this_ before, hadn’t felt confident enough to try. But Kara’s presence boosted her courage.

‘Of course.’ Kara gave a sly smile, and that _really_ did things to Lena’s poor heart. ‘I want to taste you.’

‘Okay.’

Lena trusted her, and that was enough for her to make her decision. She sat up and straddled Kara’s pelvis, grinding there teasingly for a moment and grinning down at her.

‘Lena,’ Kara whined, stifling something that sounded between a giggle and a moan. Lena filed that away for later investigation, and moved over to her lean belly; she took her time, leaving a trail of wetness over Kara’s taut abdomen and rocking her hips gently. She made her way slow and seductive, pushing out her chest and watching with quiet wonder as Kara’s eyes turned almost black with arousal. Lena crouched back down and took a nipple into her mouth again, not breaking eye contact as she sucked and flicked her tongue around the soft skin. Her tongue was getting quite the workout today, but she didn’t mind at all, not when she got to feel her best friend squirm and go breathless with pleasure beneath her.

‘Lena…’ Kara sighed, head falling back on the pillow with a smile. ‘I thought I was meant to eat you out now?’

The words made her stomach flutter with ardent need, and her recent two orgasms suddenly weren’t enough. She would never have thought she’d get to hear Kara say something like that, and it proved to be a ridiculous turn-on despite its relatively vanilla nature.

‘My, my,’ she breathed, watching intently as Kara licked her lips. ‘We _are_ playing dirty today.’ She made a show of stripping off her pants and then her panties, pausing as she watched Kara’s reaction. Lena hadn’t always had the best relationship with her body, but Kara’s darkened gaze and red cheeks and slightly open mouth gave her the boost of confidence she needed.

Kara flushed again and glanced away, only to start staring openly again as Lena started playing with her own nipples . _‘Lena!’_

Lena chuckled, and continued her slow movements up Kara’s warm body. ‘Not my fault you act all innocent all the time.’

‘Just get up here!’ Kara’s tone was exasperated now, in a good-humoured sort of way, and Lena purred inside at the show of eagerness. Finally she was kneeling with a leg on either side of Kara’s face, and Kara tugged her down and dived straight in. Lena’s thighs began to tremble almost immediately. Whatever Kara lacked in experience, she sure made up for with blatant and shameless enthusiasm.

 _‘F-Fuuckk,’_ Lena gasped, white spots burning in her vision as her eyes rolled back with frenetic arousal. It was almost impossible how much needed this, how much she needed to come _again-_

She couldn’t stop the moans if she tried, couldn’t stop the plaintive begging for _more,_ and her voice was growing hoarse now as she cried out a wordless shout of ecstasy. Her hips stuttered and she felt Kara’s grip tighten on her thighs as she rode her face with abandon. She fell forward to grip the headboard and catch her breath for a few moments, feeling Kara idly lick through her, and then she shakily dismounted her lover and flopped onto the mattress beside her.

Lena closed her eyes, her body feeling simultaneously light and deliciously heavy from the force of her orgasm.

She hummed when Kara pulled her in for a hug; Lena flipped onto her side and curled into Kara’s warmth, nestling her head against her chest and tucking her legs against her belly.

‘You’re so soft,’ Kara mumbled, kissing her forehead and reaching a hand down to stroke the stomach Lena rarely wanted to look at. ‘I love that.’

Lena clung tight to her, squeezing her eyes shut to hold back an unexpected threat of tears. She’d been feeling a _lot_ in the past few hours, and she just wanted to sob with relief at how safe and secure Kara made her feel.

She kissed Kara’s chest, right on a small freckle she found there. ‘I love you. You know that, right?’

Kara pulled her into a fervent kiss, one that Lena responded to with avid desperation. She wanted Kara to feel the love she had for her, to feel the devotion and affection until it ran deep into her bones. Lena didn’t know who much longer she had left- with all the stress and assassination attempts, her life was in constant danger- but she could at least offer Kara her love.

That had to be enough for now.

Kara pulled her back on top of her, their foreheads resting together.

‘I love you too, Lena.’

Lena fell asleep to those words, safe and deliciously spent in her best friend’s embrace.


End file.
